Cross my heart
by MaryFaraday
Summary: Houtarou likes his best friend Satoshi and decides to confess to him, but his reaction is just surprising enough.. Quick drabble. Rated T because of reasons? Contains yaoi. I do not own Hyouka.


**A/N: **Yeah-uh! I decided to write a quick scrabble about Houtarou and Satoshi. Because they're cute, shut it. As always, I do not own Hyouka nor do I own the characters, now enjoy. :3 Contains yaoi and kiss between the both.

* * *

It was a long school day.

So long that Houtarou really thought that he is going to die soon.

On top of that, he has to face his ex-girlfriend Eru for quite a while at school and now he's relieved. Every day is a daily pain when he just has to stare into her purple eyes - and when she looks at him, completely broken and hurt. Yeah, he felt guilty because they broke up, but it's not because of that. He confessed something to her.

He likes boys. Also, Houtarou doesn't know if he's bisexual, straight or gay - fact is that he likes boys more than girls and that is not going to change. And he likes one boy who is important to him. They have been friends for quite a while now and he is glad that he has him at his side. Because Satoshi Fukube would never leave him, no matter what. And he is walking in front of him, facing him.

"Houtarou~!" His voice, pure and sweet like ice cream, is going through his ears like it's a completely normal thing. "Oi, Houtarou! Don't think about useless things. I know that because you're pulling that face." He laughs, then turning around and slows down. He catches up with him, then he turns his head around to his best friend. "Satoshi, I have to talk with you." Even though his voice is completely serious, Satoshi only laughs and looks back at him. "Fine! But only when we're at home!"

Satoshi only decides things on his own. Like earlier today - he was inviting himself over. Even though he knew that Houtarou will be busy with home- and housework and of course, he decided to help him with everything. But it only caused the brunette's heart to beat louder than expected. He is completely in love with his best friend, that's for sure. And that won't ever change. When they reached his house, Satoshi stumbles in and puts off his shoes after greeting Houtarou's sister, then he walks straight into the brunette's room. Houtarou follows him with a concerned look and as his friend is plopping down on the bed, he closes the door and then it bursts out of him.

"I like you."

Satoshi cocks an eyebrow, then he smiles. "I like you too, Houtarou!" - "No, I meant.. I like you." He pauses a bit, then the other male was standing in front of him, so close that his heart is beating a loud beat and his cheeks are burning red. "Yeah, I thought so." He chuckles, then dropping his hands on his shoulders. "Houtarou, Houtarou.. what am I going to do with you?" He shakes his head a few times before looking at him again, then he grins.

"Oh, I know! Let's see what a kiss would cause something.." - "Eh!? Satoshi, wait-" But he was interrupted by a pair of soft lips which are kissing his lips. His heart is beating louder than before, his body heats up and his face is now more than burning red - it is on fire. His friend pulls away, staring at him. "Oi.. you really like me, do you? I feel ashamed now.." Houtarou stares at him, his mouth is a bit open and then he pulls him closer, kissing him this time instead. Satoshi didn't pull away, he just wraps his arms around his neck while his tongue is exploring his mouth. Sliding his hands down to his waist, Satoshi already sucks down on his tongue, leaving a bit of saliva on it as he pulls away. "Haa.."

"That was.. wow.. uh.." Satoshi's face already turned red as he steps away a bit, holding his arms. "Wow, Houtarou. Now, I like you too! Just.. let me use the bathroom for a bit, okay?" He chuckles, then walking over to the door and opens it. The brunette turns around, pointing his fingers, formed like a gun, at his best friend.

"Cross my heart."

* * *

**A/N: **Quickest scrabble ever 8D Actually, I wanted to write more, but my brain is literally screaming 'no!' :c Oh well. I hope you all liked it anyway.


End file.
